


Refraksi

by cytsober



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A slight of BeomTae, Alternate Universe - College/University, Betrayal, Light Angst, M/M, egoistic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytsober/pseuds/cytsober
Summary: Jika boleh diumpamakan, maka Taehyun adalah seberkas cahaya. Ketika ada dua medium yang berbeda, cahaya akan membias dan berbelok. Taehyun telah menjalani dan memutuskannya secara subjektif. Tinggal sekarang, tergantung pada bagaimana ia menghadapi realitasnya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 3





	Refraksi

**Author's Note:**

> Criticsms and suggestions always be welcome. Enjoy reading, guys!

Malam yang sunyi merengkuh pada atmosfer keduanya. Pukul sembilan lewat empatpuluh, embusan bayu malam yang semakin menusuk epidermis justru membuat mereka semakin gencar menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri. Mulai dari kalimat-kalimat kecil nan menyentuh hati, hingga sentuhan-sentuhan sederhana yang penuh afeksi. Soobin dan Taehyun terlarut dalam berbagai hal-hal lucu—sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih pada umumnya—selama beberapa jam belakangan ini. Pembicaraan mendalam pun tak luput pada malam itu.

Soobin tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur, tentang Tuhan yang telah mengizinkannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. Terlepas dari label sebagai 'pasangan kekasih', Soobin telah menganggapnya lebih daripada itu. Kedengarannya, hal ini bisa membuat siapapun bergidik. Namun, bagi Soobin, Taehyun itu seperti salah satu dari kepingan hidupnya yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Tidak ada orang lain selain Taehyun yang pernah ia temukan, yang bisa membuatnya begitu nyaman dan damai bagaikan tertidur di dalam pelukan Ibu. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin memikirkan konsekuensi terburuk dari hubungan ini, cukup jalani dengan penuh cinta, biarkan semua mengalir sesuai dengan apa yang sudah tampak di depan mata. Hidup sudah cukup membuahkan penat, maka biarlah mereka menganggap ini sebagai bentuk penyembuhan yang paling efektif atas segalanya.

Tidak sedetikpun Soobin melepas jari-jari Taehyun dari genggamannya. Seiring perjalanan, tautan mereka semakin menguat, seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok di mana mereka bisa merasakan satu sama lain.

"Udah lama, ya. Kayaknya udah hampir tiga atau empat bulan kita nggak jalan-jalan kayak gini lagi."

Mendengarnya, belah bibir Taehyun terangkat membentuk sebuah kurva mungil. Berbagai penolakan dengan alasan yang ia utarakan memang membuat intensitas waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua menjadi berkurang. Taehyun bisa merasakan penyesalan yang sekonyong-konyong menghampiri dada. Melihat Soobin yang masih—dan akan terus—sabar terhadapnya, seakan jadi nilai tambah tersendiri yang semakin meyakinkan perasannya. Bahkan, Soobin sendiri yang mengatakan jika ia merasa lebih nyaman dan menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika bersama Taehyun. Waktu-waktu bersama Taehyun, adalah masa di mana Soobin bisa bebas menyuarakan hati serta pikirannya yang tak mampu ia lepaskan di luar sana. Taehyun merasa sangat berharga untuk sesaat.

"Maaf, ya, Kak. Gara-gara aku, sih, jadinya 'kan—"

"Hei, hei. Stop, aku udah pernah bahas hal ini 'kan? Nggak apa-apa, Taehyun. Bukan sepenuhnya salah kamu juga. Jadi, jangan nyalahin diri sendiri terus, ya? Aku nggak suka."

Soobin memang lelaki yang kelewatan baiknya. Terkadang Taehyun berpikir, entah dengan cara apa Soobin dibesarkan sehingga bisa bertransformasi menjadi pribadi yang nyaris sempurna. Pernah terbersit dalam hatinya, kalau ia bukanlah apa-apa jika disandingkan dengan Soobin, si anak manis dan penuh cinta kasih. Taehyun memiliki banyak cacat, sedangkan Soobin serupa porselen yang tak punya lecet sama sekali di sana-sini (atau bisa jadi, Soobin terlampau pandai memoles segala kerusakan dalam dirinya, sampai-sampai tiada seorang pun yang dapat mendeteksi hal itu).

Taehyun terkekeh, menoleh ke samping kanan dengan sedikit mendongak untuk menjumpai mata sang lawan bicara. Dua netra legam itu, yang acapkali mampu membuat Taehyun merasa teduh, ia kembali menemuinya.

"Makasih, Kak Soobin. Aku bingung, kenapa kamu baik banget? Rasanya, aku sampai nggak akan rela buat ngehapus kamu dari cerita kehidupan aku," ucap Taehyun sembari menahan emosinya yang kian berbuncah. "Duh, sumpah, ya. Aku nggak nyangka, aku bakal ngomong hal yang _chessy_ parah gini. Astaga, geli sendiri jadinya."

Soobin meraih dagu Taehyun untuk terangkat, karena sebelumnya Taehyun menjatuhkan pandangan ke bawah untuk meyembunyikan peromannya yang tersipu. Taehyun ingin menatap apa saja, asal jangan langsung ke arah mata kekasihnya itu. Tapi, apa daya, Soobin membawa sinar mata mereka untuk kembali bersinggungan.

Suara tawa Soobin mengudara, "Kamu gemesin banget, tahu nggak? Aku juga bingung sama kamu," balas Soobin. "Kang Taehyun yang aku kenal sebagai kadiv acara di kampus, tuh, garang banget. Kadang aku takut kalau liat kamu lagi mode galak kayak gitu, hahaha. Padahal sebenarnya, kamu itu lucu banget kayak bayi yang masih polos dan nggak tahu apa-apa. Aku sendiri sampai nggak kuat, Tae."

"Ih, Kak! Jangan aneh-aneh, deh!" seru Taehyun dibumbui oleh sedikit pukulan sepintas pada bahu Soobin. Lagi dan lagi, lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah dan jantugnya berdebar lebih kencang.

Tangan Soobin dengan jahilnya menjawil pucuk hidung tinggi sang kekasih. Tersenyum gemas, kemudian kembali menaruh tangan mungil Taehyun dalam genggamannya yang begitu hangat. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Taehyun ditemani dengan canda tawa yang tak ada habisnya. Sesekali, Taehyun mengayunkan tangan mereka ke depan dan ke belakang, bersenandung kecil, bahkan melangkah dengan semangat dan membuat Soobin kalah telak melihat kegemasannya. Malam yang singkat, namun, akan tetap lestari dalam kenangan. Taehyun sedikit bersandar pada harapan kecilnya, agar kalau bisa, malam ini tidak perlu berakhir untuk mereka berdua. Ia belum siap kehilangan euforia ini.

"Tae," panggil Soobin, lalu disahuti dengan gumaman pendek dari mulut Taehyun. "Kamu ... pernah merasa kecewa sama aku, nggak?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat langkah kaki mereka terhenti sejenak. "Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya itu, Kak?"

"Ya ... bukan apa-apa, sih. Aku cuma mau memperbaiki diri aja, kalau misalnya aku belum bisa kasih yang terbaik buat kamu. Buat kita."

Laki-laki bersurai biram itu dibuat menganga dengan pernyataan barusan. Jangankan merasa kecewa, tangis pun tidak pernah ia hayati lagi sejak menyatukan hati dengan Soobin.

Sedikit gelak manis dilontarkan untuk menetralkan suasana. Taehyun berujar sembari meraih kedua tangan dari sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Kak, dari awal kita udah sepakat 'kan untuk saling terbuka? Kalaupun ada hal yang bikin aku kecewa atau merasa nggak enak dalam hubungan ini, aku pasti udah ngomong duluan. _There's nothing to worry about, okay_?"

**_Munafik. Bodoh. Memang anak yang pintar bicara._ **

Helaan napas Soobin terdengar sangat dalam dan lambat. Itu hanya sekadar bagian kecil dari kuriositas dan pikiran Soobin yang berlebihan. Rasanya, seperti telah berhasil menghempas jauh beban-beban yang menyiksa.

Tatapan mereka terus beradu. Bahkan jika malam terhapuskan, mereka masih bisa mendapati bulan yang terang pada masing-masing netra.

"Oke. Makasih, Taehyun," dan tidak ada bunga merekah yang lebih indah daripada seberkas senyum milik Soobin yang teramat manis.

"Udah makin larut, nih. Ayo pulang!"

— 🍂 —

"Yah, udah sampai," ucap Soobin bernada sendu ketika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Taehyun. Bibir Soobin sedikit mengerucut pertanda bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah di sini. Keduanya masih saling menggenggam jemari dan perasaan satu sama lain.

"Jangan cemberut, dong! Aku aja senyum nih, Kak."

"Aku masih kangen ... nggak akan ada habisnya kangen sama kamu itu."

Semuanya terasa menyebalkan bagi Taehyun. Ibaratnya, Taehyun seperti sedang dimusuhi satu semesta. Serba salah. Taehyun sudah memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Tapi, saat ini, melihat lagi ketulusan Soobin yang menggetarkan hatinya, segalanya menjadi buyar. Kepalanya memutarkan ulang sedikit demi sedikit adegan lalu yang betapa ia sesali di sini.

_**Putusin Soobin**_. Yang mana ia tidak mau dan tidak akan mampu mewujudkannya. Soobin terlampau berhati malaikat, baik sekali, Taehyun menyesali kenapa Soobin harus bertemu dan membangun komitmen berpacaran dengan seseorang seperti dirinya.

**_Ini resiko yang harusnya kamu udah tahu dari awal. Kamu sendiri yang memilih jatuh ke dalam permainan ini, Taehyun_**. Ya, tentu saja. Seharusnya Taehyun sadar diri dan ini adalah hukuman baginya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah memanipulasi pikirannya kala itu. Jawabannya sudah jelas terpampang di hadapannya, Taehyun kalah sepenuhnya.

**_Aku tunggu besok malam. Kalau kamu nggak bisa, biar aku yang beresin semuanya. Karena kamu, harus tetap sama aku. Apapun yang terjadi_**. Taehyun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa sedari awal ia bertemu dengan Soobin, ada seseorang yang mengawasi dan mengikuti mereka berdua sampai akhir. Bahkan hampir di setiap gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan, orang itu pasti tetap mengetahuinya secara rinci.

"Kak Soobin, mau peluk?" Taehyun merentangkan tangannya dan disambut sangat baik oleh kekasihnya. Tangan Soobin yang besar nan kekar merengkuhnya begitu dalam dan hangat. Tubuh Taehyun seperti akan tenggelam dimakan proporsi tubuh Soobin.

Taehyun menguatkan dekapnya, "Aku juga, kayaknya nggak akan bisa berhenti kangen. Sama pelukan hangat kamu, kebaikan dan kesabaran kamu, gombalan-gombalan dari kamu. Aku ngaku, deh, ini aja aku udah mulai kangen rasanya."

_Mungkin lain hari_. Masih banyak lain hari. Malam ini, Taehyun akan bersikap egois untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak peduli, meskipun sosok Choi Beomgyu masih mengintainya di balik pepohonan taman di sana, ia tetap tidak peduli. Ia masih teramat menginginkan presensi Soobin untuk waktu yang lama.

Taehyun menyadarinya sekarang, bahwa ia telah jatuh pada Beomgyu. Namun, ia juga sama sekali tidak ingin melepas Soobin dari bayang-bayang kehidupannya. Sekali lagi, biarkan ia menjadi egois, biarkan semua mengalir sesuai dengan apa yang sudah tampak di depan mata.

" _I love you_ , Taehyun."

" _I love you more_ , Kak Soobin. _Let's be together for a long long time_."

— **END** —

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan baca sampai akhir. Aku sadar, di sini masih terlalu banyak kekurangan. Sekali lagi, kritik dan saran yang membangun akan dengan senang hati diterima^^


End file.
